Sexual Harassment Training
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: The team, after barely surviving therapy, now must report to sexual harassment training. And boy what an hour it will be. Let's hope our favorite profilers make it out in one piece! Dave/JJ, Hotch/Em, M/G
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so sorry for the delay! It's been a tough couple of days lately, but we are back with the sequel to Group Therapy. If you're new, you might be slightly confused if you haven't read that one, but have no fear, next chapter you won't be! And like the title says it's during Sexual Harassment Training! Let the fun times begin. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the instructor who I have yet to name!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Ok my little Gumdrop! Is Cupcake in position?" Garcia chirped from the microphone in Emily's ear.

"Roger, PG. I have visual on the Head Honcho. He's getting coffee with Wild Stallion and Dark Chocolate."

"And where's Genius?"

"At his desk, watching me cautiously."

"Good. Just a few clicks and..."

"Ms. Garcia?"

"Kevin?" Emily, JJ, and Garcia asked at once. Reid looked pointedly at Emily as he rolled his chair over to her desk, effectively blocking Hotch from her view. On accident, of course.

"What are you three up to? I know that look."

"You can't tell anyone, Reid. Garcia's hacking into the good therapist's computer and making it look like she was sharing patient information."

"She'll lose her job! Her license!" Reid screeched. The three men turned from where they were talking in the small kitchen to look at Reid. Emily pinched his arm as she waved at the others, rolling her eyes with a small jerk of her head in Reid's direction. They shook their heads and turned back to each other.

"Quiet or they'll hear you and Hotch will feel the deep urge to play Unit Chief and stop Garcia!"

"Sorry." He paused. "But that's illegal and they'll be able to figure it out!"

"Tell Dr. Reid if he questions my computer abilities once more I will destroy his computer life." Emily looked at Reid, who had taken on a good impression of a ghost.

"Oh I think he heard you, PG. Just hurry and finish it. Head Honcho just stood up. He's moving to his office."

"And giving you weird looks as you stare at him like a hawk" Reid mumbled. Emily ignored him as Hotch shut his office door.

"The Head Honcho is in the nest. I repeat the Head Honcho is in the nest."

"You know..." Emily jumped at the voice in her ear, "it's easier to hide when you don't have such corny lines. I'm betting my little mama came up with them. While Dark Chocolate god is flattering, it's a bit, unorthodox." Morgan straightened up.

"Isn't that right, Pretty boy?"

"Uh, sure?" Dave set his hand on Reid's head, messing up the younger man's hair.

"Cupcake! Stay with me!"

"I'm here, Garcia, but we've been busted by Chocolate God and Wild Stallion."

"But Head Honcho's still in the dark?"

"That's a pos..." Emily trailed off as Strauss entered the bullpen, making a B-line straight for Hotch's office.

"Cupcake? You there?" Morgan pulled the ear piece from Emily's ear.

"Mama, the Monster just entered the scene." It was silent for a moment except for some tapping on the other end of the line.

"Strauss? What is she doing here? She was supposed to be in a meeting! Damn, I need to work a bit faster."

"I don't know mama, but she's in with Head Honcho now."

"Anyone think this doesn't bode well for us? Again?" Dave asked. The other three raised their hands as they stared at the door. They could see Hotch and Strauss talking. She wasn't up there for more than maybe a minute or two before she was leaving once again.

"Mama, Monster has left the building. I repeat, Monster has left the building."

"I've got eyes on her. Just a few more minutes. Come on babies, don't fail me now." Emily looked up as Hotch's office door flew open.

"My team. Conference room, NOW! Get JJ and Garcia to pause their revenge. We need to talk" Hotch barked as he stormed into the room. The four shared a look. "LET'S GO!" They jumped and headed for the conference room, listening to Garcia and JJ running to catch up with the others.

When they were all situated around the round table, Hotch at the front, he slammed his hands down and stared at them.

"We have now been sent to mandatory sexual harassment training thanks to a few of you in this room. It will go faster and better than that therapy session or so help me we will be doing paperwork for the rest of our careers. Am I understood?" The team nodded mutely. "Good." Garcia raised her hand slightly. "Yes, Garcia?"

"May I ask what happened to warrant the training, sir?" Hotch grabbed the file sitting in front of him and flipped it open. Emily looked at the pictures as he tossed them on the table. There were pictures of JJ and Dave holding hands, Dave mussing up Reid's hair, Garcia hugging Morgan and Reid, Morgan talking in Emily's ear, etc. "Oh dear."

"Those are pretty damning" Dave muttered.

"They are damning, Dave. We are going to sexual harassment training and I don't want to hear a word out of any of you about the relationships we have going on within our unit. Am I understood?" The team nodded. "Good. Training is at eight am tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Aaron stalked towards the door.

"Crap. I was cut off by…."

"Oh and Garcia?" Garcia winced and looked at the door where Hotch was standing.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop the plotting to ruin Doctor Harris. She's suffered enough. And I don't want any of you to put this instructor in the same position." With that Hotch was gone again.

"Drats. I'm going to have to do this more secretly" Garcia grumbled.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there we have it. Garcia trying to ruin Dr. Harris' life for that lengthy session! Don't worry, we'll get to the good stuff next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright I'm sorry about the delay, for some reason this chapter wasn't working with me, but have no fear now it should (notice the should) be coming out faster! We're getting to the good stuff aka the training. Trust me, I feel for these guys. Sexual Harassment Training is no fun! Don't ask. It's better if you don't. Sooooooo… sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Agent Henderson and the plotline!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily and Aaron sat in the conference room, a smirk on Em's face. Aaron drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for the rest of his team. It was currently 8:07 am and no one was here.

"I'm sorry, Agent Henderson. They must have forgotten. Surely they'll be here soon."

"Yeah, they don't have to normally be here till 9."

The woman in front of him pursed her lips as she set out the packet of information for each person. Emily grabbed it and flipped through the information as Agent Henderson set up the PowerPoint. Aaron watched as she pulled out a folder and a computer.

"Agent Henderson, might I ask approximately how long this session will take?"

"Well Agent Hotchner, most sessions take an hour, but it depends on your team." Aaron sighed and looked at the door. Where the hell were they?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave sipped his coffee laced with alcohol slowly as he sat in his office. He was waiting for Jen to arrive before they started this hell fest known as sexual harassment training. He had a good forty minutes until they had to be in the conference room. Besides, no one else was in the office yet.

Well, scratch that. Hotch was in his office and it looked like the Anderson kid hadn't gone home yet.

"Dave." He was brought out of his thoughts as he looked at the woman standing in his doorway. "What are you doing drinking already? Maybe Dr. Harris was right."

"I'm NOT an alcoholic" Dave growled as he set his mug down. "Where's everyone else?"

JJ shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not their keeper. We're supposed to be in the conference room at nine. Not a minute later."

"You know what else we could do in the conference room?" Dave said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. JJ rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Aw, but Jen..."

"No buts, David Rossi."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dave looked over JJ's shoulder at Morgan.

"This sexual harassment training crap we have to sit through." Morgan took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the doorframe, a smirk on his face.

"I heard you have been through enough of these to be an instructor."

"Well there's also the rumor Dave was the reason these fraternization rules exist" JJ added. Dave huffed at them.

"Here I was thinking you guys were my friends. Where's Reid? And Garcia?"

"Here my wild stallion! Genius was helping me bring my things to my office." Dave pushed out of his chair with a glance at his clock.

"Twenty minutes early. We'll be rewarded" Dave said as she ushered everyone out of his office. "The faster we go, the faster we'll be able to get this done."

"That was what we said about the therapy session too, but that didn't turn out to be the case" Morgan muttered.

"Well really, the therapy session was..."

"Reid, please don't analyze that therapy session. I have not had enough coffee to deal with that."

"Oh my chocolate god of thunder, it wasn't so..." Garcia trailed off as she opened the conference room door. "Bad. Uh oh."

"You're late" Hotch commented. Emily laughed. The others filed in.

"You said nine am sharp" Dave said as he sat next to his best friend. "We're early!"

"I told you eight am, Dave. Eight. An hour before work so we did not have another group therapy fiasco." Hotch eyed his friend wearily. "And you probably should have chosen a different place to sit." Dave rolled his eyes at Hotch's threat.

"Sorry. Well we're here now! So let's begin." Dave smiled at the teacher. "Hello, Agent Henderson. Nice to see you again." The woman rubbed her forehead as she pursed her lips.

"I thought we agreed you would curb your number of sessions, Agent Rossi?" Dave wore a feigned look of innocence.

"I'll have you know this is not my fault." He picked up the packet of information and flipped through it. "I see the program hasn't changed in three years."

"Obviously it's not working" JJ murmured. Dave set the packet back down.

"So let's see the evidence you have against us." Agent Henderson threw down a file folder, a bunch of pictures falling out. They all reached for them, wincing at the various positions they'd been caught in.

"That's not all. I also have numerous reports from various women that Agent Morgan has been harassing them. As well as reports of sexual jokes and pet names within your team. For instance, I heard Technical Analyst Garcia call Agent Morgan and I quote 'my chocolate god of thunder' as they entered the room." Garcia slunk down in her seat. "And I heard from a source that everyone on the team has a nickname."

"It's our way to get through the horrors of this job!" Morgan yelped as he grabbed Garcia's hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Mmm, I see." Agent Henderson pressed a button and the PowerPoint showed up on the screen. "Pay attention. There will be a test at the end."

"Multiple choice?" Reid asked.

"Open note?" Dave asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Agent Henderson shook her head.

"You know better Agent Rossi. It will be a short answer closed note test." The team groaned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: The poor poor team! A test at the end. I think I might actually make them take the test too. That should be good! Any way thank you all for reading and please let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I had to rely on my sexual harassment packet to write this chapter. I think I'm losing my humor, but I want to know what you all thought! So here we'll attack everything all at once! I'm thinking one or two more chapters. Sorry this one isn't as long. *grins* The test will be good though! Anyway sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Agent Henderson!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Let's get started shall we? Agent Rossi, would you like to teach the class?" Dave slid down in his seat as Morgan snickered. "I wouldn't if I were you, Agent Morgan. From the reports I've gathered you have sat through almost as many classes." Morgan slunk down in his seat.

"Perhaps you should start Agent Henderson" Hotch murmured, shooting glares at the two men currently giving her grief.

"I think that's a good idea. Now, who knows an example of sexual harassment?" Garcia raised her hand gleefully. "You don't have to raise your hand, Ms. Garcia. Please, go ahead." Garcia cleared her throat.

"Sexual harassment would be unwanted touching."

"Very good, but it's more than just touching. It can be verbal or physical. This course will teach you what is appropriate, what isn't, and what you can do to stop it whether you're a victim or an observer." Agent Henderson looked at Garcia. "Your nicknames, for example, can be construed as sexual harassment." Garcia looked like she was going to cry.

"Why does everyone hate my nicknames?" Emily reached around Agent Henderson to pat Garcia's hand soothingly. "I do it out of love!"

"We know that, sweetness" Morgan said.

"Agent Morgan, are you even paying attention? I just finished explaining that nicknames can be sexual harassment! She does have a boyfriend." Morgan snorted but said nothing. "Is something funny agent Morgan?"

"This is stupid. We give each other nicknames to lighten up our day! That's all!" Agent Henderson pursed her lips as Hotch rubbed his temples.

"At least she doesn't have a note pad" he mumbled.

"Agent Morgan, are you insinuating that it is ok to make another person feel uncomfortable?" Morgan held up his hands in surrender.

"No! I didn't say that! You're putting words into my mouth!"

"So Agent Reid..."

"Doctor" Reid piped up.

"That's right. I'm sorry, Doctor." Henderson turned back to Morgan. "Are you saying, Agent Morgan, that Doctor Reid doesn't mind when you call him 'Pretty Boy'?" Morgan looked at Reid.

"Do you mind it?" Reid shifted.

"Um..."

"Speak truthfully, kid."

"Well I don't mind it per say..."

"Doctor Reid" Agent Henderson interjected. "Does it or does it not make you uncomfortable to be called names? Pretty boy, Genius, kid, etc. Be honest, please." Reid looked around the room at everyone who eagerly awaited his reply.

"Noooo" he said slowly dragging out the word. "It doesn't bother me..."

"See?" Morgan shouted. "He doesn't mind!"

"Yes, Agent Morgan, I can hear that. I was suggesting you all end the nicknames before you make someone feel uncomfortable."

"But it's how I show my love" Garcia said. Morgan put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Agent Morgan, that would be considered inappropriate touching which is another form of sexual harassment." Agent Henderson flipped to a new slide. "Perhaps she doesn't want to be hugged. Or touched, Agent Morgan."

"Why are we picking on me? Why not talk to Dave?" Dave jerked up straight.

"What did I do? I have been on my best behavior! All the incidents are against you!" Dave yelped. Morgan rolled his eyes as he shoved a picture across the table. It was a picture of Dave messing up Reid's hair. "This was friendly! Brotherly!"

"I agree with Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi. That is inappropriate touching as well. And I'm sure Agent... sorry Doctor Reid didn't appreciate it either." The room turned to look at Reid.

"What? I mean... I... Um..."

"Speak up, Reid. Did you or did you not like that?"

"Well I mean it was annoying..."

"See Agent Rossi?"

"...but it was meant as a friendly gesture and so it wasn't that bad" Reid finished.

"HA!" Dave said. Agent Henderson rolled her eyes as she picked up a sheet of paper.

"Inappropriate touching, nicknames, inappropriate comments. Agent Hotchner, your team is just waiting for a lawsuit."

"Agent Henderson, this is how we cope with what we deal with. It's been going on for years and we're all a family here." Emily and JJ snickered as Agent Henderson's eye twitched.

"And I understand the coping mechanism, but there are inappropriate things that your team does. I have many instances and examples of Technical Analyst Garcia answering her phone. 'Rainmaker, how wet do you want it?' 'You'll spank me.' 'Talk dirty to me.' Calling your team 'fine, furry friends', along with many other sexual based comments." Agent Henderson looked over the group. "Do you think this is an appropriate way to conduct yourselves? You're representatives of a national agency that offers help to all federal, state, and local agencies."

"Agent Henderson..." Hotch said trying to soothe everyone.

"No Agent Hotchner. Your team is making the BAU a hostile work environment."

"A hostile work environment? We aren't hostile" JJ said.

"Actually, in this instance a hostile work environment means unwelcome conduct, condoned by the supervisor that effects work performance." Hotch rubbed at hand over his face as the others stared at Reid. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're supposed to be on our side!" Morgan said.

"I am! I was just explaining..."

"Reid, stop. Just stop, Genius" Garcia said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Poor Reid. I know it kinda sounded like I was picking on him. Not my intention! I just find him utterly adorable! Anyway… I hope you all liked it! And it didn't lose too much humor, right? Alright so thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So sorry this is so late! My brain was fried from a fire department meeting tonight. What a pain. Ugh. Anyway, so after this there's only one more chapter. That's right folks. What everyone's been waiting for. The test. This should be good! Anyway, so this chapter brought the humor back. Hotch will not survive. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Agent Henderson and the plot!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Agent Henderson frowned at Garcia.

"Technical Analyst Garcia, what are you doing?" Garcia looked up at the instructor.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dave muttered. Agent Henderson glared at Dave.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, Agent Rossi. After all of these mandatory sessions you would think you'd be able to answer number three on the test correctly."

"Number three?" Dave asked, wide eyed. Henderson picked up a stack of papers and put on her reading glasses.

"Question number three. In your own words describe what a hostile environment is." Agent Henderson took off her glasses and looked at Dave expectantly. "We just went over this as well, Agent Rossi."

"We did? I don't remember that" Dave yelped. JJ kicked his shin. "Ow, dammit Jen" he hissed at her. JJ smiled sweetly.

"Agent Rossi, after ten years of doing this and seeing your shining face at least thirty times, I would hope that you would pay attention so you wouldn't have to do this again." Agent Henderson pinched the bridge of her nose. "And Technical Analyst Garcia I hope you will put the nail polish away and pay attention as well. Don't forget there will be a test here shortly." Garcia pouted as she recapped the polish and slid it back into her bag. "Thank you." Emily pat Garcia's hand reassuringly.

"It's a beautiful color." Garcia brightened up immediately.

"Thank you! It's called..."

"Perhaps another time, Garcia" Hotch murmured as a vein in Agent Henderson's forehead started throbbing. Hotch ran a hand over his face. Well so far this was going better than group therapy.

"Why don't we do a few practices?"

"Ok" Reid chirped, enjoying the mental aspect that was sure to come. Hotch stared at the poor kid. He would bet his tie collection that Reid had never been to sexual harassment training before. Lucky bastard.

The others nodded wearily as Agent Henderson flipped to the next image on the slideshow.

"Alright here's a good one. Sally and Joe work next to each other. One day Sally wore a low cut top, inappropriate for work. Joe is caught staring at Sally's breasts throughout the day. Is this considered sexual harassment or not and why?" Agent Henderson looked at the group. "Who would like to go first?" Morgan snorted.

"Well obviously it isn't. Sally didn't report him. Besides I bet Joe is always looking at her like that. You just had to add the low cut top part for the scenario. My guess is she likes the attention."

"She's trying to draw attention there" JJ replied. "Maybe she's trying to get Joe fired. Maybe she's trying to lure him in to sexually harass him." Emily nodded.

"Yeah. If anything Joe's the victim here!" Agent Henderson blinked at their logic. Hotch's head fell to the table with a loud thud.

"Ok! Next one!" Garcia said, clapping enthusiastically. Agent Henderson shook her head before flipping the slide.

"Alright, here's the next one. Maria and Anthony work together. Anthony is Maria's boss and one day he called her honey. Is this a case of sexual harassment and why or why not?"

"That is a racially unacceptable question. Why the names Maria and Anthony? One is a notoriously Hispanic name while the other is a famous Italian name. Right now the issue is a racial one in the problem, not a sexual one" Reid said. Agent Henderson stared at Reid.

"Is Anthony an older gentleman?" Dave asked. Henderson's attention turned to him. "It's a relevant question."

"How is that relevant?" Garcia raised her hand. "Yes, Garcia?"

"Well there's an older gentleman at the grocery store who calls me honey, but that's not sexual harassment. It's just how Mr. Mack is. So Dave's question is relevant." Agent Henderson put her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with you people?" she muttered.

"Perhaps you should work the kinks out of your problems before you present them to a group" Reid supplied. Henderson started laughing.

"Doctor Reid, I've been giving this exact presentation for four years! Four! Not one other person or group has ever come to the same conclusions that you people have!" Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"Agent Henderson, my team is doing as they were trained and questioning the information they were given to come to a proper conclusion. While it might not be what you were hoping for, my team is good at what they do." Henderson laughed.

"No. No they aren't! It's so obvious you are couples! You, Agent Jareau have been keeping Agent Rossi in line, something no one but someone obviously special to him could do. Agent Morgan you've been more than eager to be Ms. Garcia's knight in shining armor."

"I do not have a hero complex" Morgan growled. Henderson ignored him.

"And you, Agent Hotchner! Agent Prentiss? I thought you were so straight laced the tie didn't even come off at home. Those were the rumors though. But here you are, looking towards Agent Prentiss for help!" The team stared at Agent Henderson for a moment.

"Damn" Dave muttered. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag." The team looked at Hotch as he started banging his head on the table. It was going to be a long day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So? What did you all think? Perfect right? Sorry it's a bit short, but the next one will make up for it. Promise. Anyway, like I said one more chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And here's the conclusion of Sexual Harassment Training! I hope you all like it and I'd like to take the time to thank each and every one of you who read it. If you guys have anything you'd like to see written, anything at all, let me know. I'm always looking for good story ideas *grins*. And now I will let you enjoy this test. So sit back , relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Agent Henderson and the plot.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Agent Hotchner, does Director Strauss know about the relationships between your team?" Agent Henderson asked looking at him. Hotch rubbed his forehead, partly to relieve the pain from banging his head on the table and partly to alleviate the migraine that this sexual harassment session had caused. Ugh, or maybe it was from the table. Either way his head felt like it was about to explode.

"Agent Henderson I don't believe that's any of your business" Emily said, rubbing Hotch's back. "What Strauss knows, or doesn't know, is between this team and Strauss."

"There are rules, Agents. Rules that keep this from happening!" By this point Agent Henderson was almost hysterical. "RULES!"

"Look, why don't you just finish up the presentation and give us the test. How much longer can this take?" Agent Henderson put her head in her hands and screamed at Morgan's suggestion. The team shared a look.

"Fine. You know what, that's exactly what we'll do. Now I have a video to show so you all are going to sit there and watch it quietly!"

"Where's the popcorn?" Dave muttered as he crossed his legs out in front of him. JJ pinched him and held her finger to her lips as the movie started and Agent Henderson shut the lights. The team watched as a guy described his experience with sexual harassment.

"This guy's Joe" Emily muttered to JJ. The blonde snickered as Agent Henderson paused the video.

"Alright. Steve was a victim of sexual harassment like the video explained. How was what happened sexual harassment?" The team was silent as they stared at Agent Henderson. "Come on guys, surely someone knows?" Reid raised his hand. "Yes? Doctor Reid?"

"Well from what you said, nicknames can be construed as sexual harassment, but from what I've experienced, not many people care if an elderly gentleman calls a younger person a name such as sweetie, youngin, etc. like Garcia explained. So in this case there's no sexual harassment that took place." Henderson stared at Reid.

"Are you people comprehending what I'm saying at ALL?"

"Of course we are, aren't we guys?" Morgan asked. Henderson shook her head before she stopped the video.

"Never mind the video. We'll do something else." Agent Henderson walked over to the white board on the wall and divided it in half. She wrote 'Do' on one side and 'Don't' on the other side. "Alright one at a time or just one of you come up here and write behavior that is acceptable on the do side and behavior that is unacceptable on the don't side." Garcia shot up and grabbed the marker from Agent Henderson's hand.

"I'll be the scribe!" Garcia looked at the group. "What first?"

"Nicknames" JJ said. Garcia nodded and wrote that under 'Do'.

"Jokes" Morgan added. That one went under 'Do'.

"Innuendos" Dave said. Garcia paused before writing it under 'Do' as well. Agent Henderson stared as the only thing that went under 'Don't' was touching someone without their permission.

"You people are hopeless! It's a wonder you people can function normally while you're working without ticking off the locals. Jeez, you guys are beyond my help!"

"Does this mean there's no test?" Morgan asked hopefully. Agent Henderson glared.

"No, you have to pass the test in order to get credit for the training, Agent Morgan. Surely you know that?"

"Damn" Morgan muttered. Agent Henderson sighed as she passed out the tests. Reid grinned as the paper fell before him. Henderson watched closely as they scribbled away. Reid finished first, then Morgan and Dave at the same time. The women and Hotch followed a few minutes later. Henderson looked at her watch.

"You answered ten questions in five minutes?" Hotch shrugged.

"We're fast." Henderson sighed.

"Alright let's go over this. Question number one: Sally and Joe were reaching for the same pen. Joe brushed against Sally and Sally filed a sexual harassment complaint. Why is what Joe did inappropriate?" She shuffled through the papers as she read the answers.

"Don't we get to hear what the others wrote?" Dave asked with a glint in his eyes. Damn him. It was almost like he knew what the answers were. Henderson sighed.

"Agent Morgan asked what he brushed against and said it was not sexual harassment. Agent Rossi said it was an accident and if it was sexual harassment Joe would have..." Henderson ignored the rest of what Dave wrote. "Agents Jareau and Prentiss answered Joe was the victim. Ms. Garcia pleads the fifth and Agent Hotchner said because it's inappropriate. Doctor Reid said the..." Henderson frowned. "He said that the accuser should be charged with filing a false report."

"Way to go kid" Morgan said. Reid beamed. Henderson moved on.

"Question number two: What should happen to Joe? And with the exception of Doctor Reid you all wrote nothing should happen. Doctor Reid put that the accuser should be put in jail." Henderson rubbed her hands over her face.

"Question number three: In your own words describe what a hostile environment is. Agents Morgan and Rossi, surprise surprise, left the question blank. Agents Jareau, Prentiss, Hotchner and Garcia wrote a hostile environment is getting away with sexual harassment. And Doctor Reid..." Henderson sighed. "Doctor Reid wrote the definition word for word from the PowerPoint." Reid grinned.

"Nice one" Dave said.

"Question four: Jim and Debby were walking into work together. Jim held the door open for Debby and walked her to her desk. At the end of the day, Jim walked Debby to her car and asked her out. Is this considered sexual harassment?" Henderson slapped a hand over her face as she read the answers. "You all put no, this is considered stalking and the police should be called. Every. Single. One. Of. You."

"Well Agent Henderson, we tend to think the same..." Henderson slapped her hands down on the table.

"Forget it Agent Hotchner. You pass! You ALL PASSED!" They watched as Agent Henderson collected her things as quickly as she could before storming away. As the door slammed shut, the team shared a look.

"I'm going to go back to my office and, with the exception of Emily, I do not want to see you for at least a week. Dave and Morgan give me too" Hotch said with a glare. "And Garcia, do NOT pull your revenge on Dr. Harris until I'm in a better mood. Do I make myself clear to everyone?" They nodded as Hotch stood, walking out the door almost as quickly as Agent Henderson. Morgan leaned across the table and picked up their tests.

"So did we really have the same thought process?" He flipped through the test and laughed.

"What, my chocolate god?" Morgan pointed to the last question.

"Question Ten: Larry and Jess have been sleeping together for months. The boss doesn't know, but they were caught having sex in Jess' office. Is this considered sexual harassment?" Morgan paused to laugh. "And Dave wrote 'I didn't mean to leave the door unlocked! Honestly! And he should have knocked first! Plus, Larry? Really?'" Dave grinned as the others laughed.

"Busted."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So it ended with a bang! *pauses* Bad bad wording. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it met everyone's expectations. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Let me know what you thought one last time.


End file.
